


A Kiss In The Moonlight

by starryrosez



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Fluff, Lance is the earth, M/M, Shiro is the sky, Slightly based off of Egyptian Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/pseuds/starryrosez
Summary: The Sky and Earth are in love and create things to impress each other. The story of how the Sky made the moon for his beloved Earth.





	A Kiss In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Shance Kiss Me Zine which can be downloaded [here!](https://shancesupportsquad.tumblr.com/post/175158124177/it-is-our-pleasure-to-finally-bring-kiss-me-an) It's a free pdf with amazing work please do consider downloading it!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Lance is in love with several things.

 

He loves the ocean, and the sea breeze he gets from it when he stands at the edge of the beach. He loves the mountains and how he can see the whole world from the tippy top. He loves the plants he grows in the wild. The animals he’s created from his daydreams. Yes, Lance loves many things, but most of all he loves the night sky.

 

He lies in the grass, the air growing chilly around him as the stars twinkle above him. And next to him is the creator of the night, Shiro, his hand on top of Lance’s and his lips pressed against Lance’s ear whispering sweet nothings to him as he falls asleep. Shiro is his source of warmth those nights, his strong arms embracing Lance, as he rests his head in the broader man’s chest. He likes to listen to Shiro’s heartbeat, a constant reminder that yes, he exists, and yes, the night sky belongs to the earth. Didn’t you know? They’re in love.

 

Shiro’s pleasure in life is to make the love of his life happy. From the moment he first laid eyes on the earth, he knew that was all he ever wanted to do. He created the sky to attract Lance’s attention. He formed every star seen in the night sky to make Lance’s eyes light up. Yes, he made it all so that Lance could nestle himself against Shiro’s body as they laid under the sky, Shiro professing his love for Lance everytime he pressed his lips against Lance’s ear. Lance would giggle every time before pressing his lips against Shiro and telling him the same things. He never wants to stop giving Lance everything. He will create the whole universe and give it to Lance if he has to. He already has.

 

And Lance, well Lance has given Shiro just as much. He might not have created a whole sky for Shiro, (it’s hard to top that.) (And Lance has tried.) but he’s given him the whole world. He made flowers so that Shiro can pick them and smell their sweet scents and admire them in a  garden. He made seashells for Shiro to pick up and press to his ear as Lance jokes about being able to hear the ocean. He created animals in Shiro’s name. Wolves that howl at night. Crickets that chirp in the dark. He once made fireflies and hid them in tall grass so that when he led his lover to the field, the bugs would swirl all around them, Lance admired the wonderment written on Shiro’s face as he watched the bugs flicker like orbs around them.

 

Nothing compared to what Shiro’s given him, but Shiro doesn’t seem to mind. 

 

They’re on the ground again, looking up at the sky. It’s too dark to make out anything but the light emitting from the stars above them. Lance closes his eyes and lets out a satisfied sigh. Even in the dark, the earth has a slight glow to him, blue like the ocean he so loves. Shiro’s heat wells up as Lance turns to his side and gives Shiro the most loving look, blue eyes twinkling and that dopey smile that he only gives Shiro when he’s happy. Shiro wishes he can see lance as clearly as he can during the day, even with the stars it’s too dark to see him.

 

Lance must be thinking the same thing because he reaches out to Shiro’s hand and whispers, “I want to see your beautiful face,  _ querido _ .” 

 

Shiro smiles, “That can be arranged.” He snaps his fingers and a big ball of light suddenly appears in the middle of the sky, “For you, my love.”

 

“Whoa,” Lance’s eyes widen and his jaw drops at the sight of the object. The brunet jumps up, the amazed look on his face making Shiro smile proudly. The awed expression on Lance’s face widens as he turns back to Shiro. Now that there is light, he could make out Lance’s brown skin, and the flush that has begun to form on his cheeks. 

 

Shiro stands up and takes his place next to Lance, looking up at the big ball in sky. He wraps an arm around Lance and plants a kiss on his lover’s head, “It’s for you. I call it the moon.”

“It’s beautiful,” Lance remarks as he turns to Shiro, “Just like you.” 

 

Shiro laughs, “You’re a flirt.”

 

“And you flatter me too much,” Lance shoots back airily. He turns to Shiro so that the two of them are facing each other, and Shiro feels his heart swell at the beautiful man who he proudly calls his.

 

Lance smiles up at his lover, the moon of his stars that light up his entire life. Shiro made the moon, one of the most beautiful things he’s ever made, just for  _ him _ . The thought of it just made Lance fall in love with him even more. He goes up on his tiptoes and slides his arms around Shiro’s neck before pulling their bodies closer. The night brings a slight chill but in Shiro’s arm he’s never felt warmer.

 

“Come here,” Lance whispers, “I have to give you a proper thank you.”

 

Before Shiro can say anything, Lance’s lips are pressing against his lover’s. He can feel Shiro smile against the kiss before an insistent press back. Lance’s heart swells up in joy as he opens his mouth, Shiro following suit. Their lips meld together perfectly, like they were made for each other. Shiro’s hands go down to Lance’s waist, and he holds him there, as if letting Lance go was the last thing he wanted (which it probably was). If it were possible, Lance would stay there forever.

 

Yes, Lance is in love with many things, but being in Shiro’s arms, their lips connected under a full moon and the rest of the night sky has got to be the thing Lance loves the most. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Talk to me!](http://rosiekeith.tumblr.com) I don't bite! ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
